Angel Kisses
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: T.K and Kari go to their senior prom and as they become closer in the real world, so does their digimon in the digiworld. A MUST READ!


****

Angel Kisses

__

Earth

T.K's and Kari's senior prom was coming up in a week. They both could hardly wait! They've been planning this for a long time. Kari asked Mimi and Sora to help her find _the perfect dress_ just for Kari. 

Kari stood in a oh-too-tight skimpy dress that made it almost hard for her to move or even breathe. She looked herself over and over in the mirror. The dress was black and strapless, it only came down mid-thigh. Her back was revealed. Kari made a disgusted face, "I look like a hooker!" she complained.

"Kari," Sora called from outside the dressing room, "are you all right, do you need help?" she turned to Mimi. "Think she might be having trouble?"

Mimi nodded, "I hope she's not crying! You know Sora, I've been thinking, someday I'm going to own a store where _anyone_ could get something for them. These stores have way too high prices and their clothes aren't even that good!"

"Mimi, hush!" Sora snapped, "That's nice of you to think that, but don't let anyone who works here hear you. They might throw us out!"

Kari tiptoed out of the dressing room, "This is nice, but it's just not me!" Kari winced. "I can barely move in this thing!"

"Want to try on another one?" Sora asked, pointing to the dresses. 

"Sure, grab that purple one for me, would you?" She pointed to the dress she wanted.

Sora went to the rack, picked the purple dress and gave it to Kari. "Let us know if you need help, k?"

With a smile, Kari went to try the dress on. She found it easy to put on. It wasn't too loose or too tight. It was a perfect fit and was made of silk and satin. A silky bow rested on the back of the dress and their was ruffle-like sleeves that were a little off the shoulder. The dress came with black satin gloves, black shawl and black purse, black fan and black shoes. Kari was very impressed with the dress. Excited she came out of the dressing room and spun around, "we have a winner!" she shouted.

"Perfect!" Sora cried, "just perfect!" 

"All those accessories just set the dress off!" Mimi agreed. "Let's go to the movies!"

"Oh no…" Kari moaned, picking up the price tag.

"What's wrong, Kari?" Sora asked. 

"It's too much money, there's no way I can afford this and T.K's boutonniere." Kari mumbled sadly, smoothing the dress with her palm. "We won't be able to go the movies either."

"How much is it?" Sora asked, opening her purse.

"Two-hundred fifteen dollars and seventy-nine cents!" Kari sauntered to the rack and looked for another dress, "must be a less expensive one here somewhere."

Sora and Mimi looked at each other sadly. They took all that they had from their purses and counted two-hundred and ten dollars and fifty cents. They looked at each other and smiled. "We just need five dollars and twenty-nine cents!" Sora whispered. 

"Hey, Kari!" Mimi ran to her, "we've counted all our money and we've got two-hundred ten dollars and fifty cents. How much do you got?"

"But that's your money," Kari protested. "Save it for yourselves."

"Nonsense!" Mimi laughed, "this is your prom."

"We won't be able to see a movie after we buy the dress and what about T.K's boutonniere?" Kari turned back to the rack of dresses.

"My mom owns a flower shop," Sora suggested, "I can make one for free!"

"Really?" Mimi said, surprised, "you told your mom you don't like being around smelly old flowers!"

Sora smiled, "that was a long time ago and I was angry that she wouldn't let my play my game. I learned my lesson." She turned her head to Kari, "Well, what do you say?"

"You two are the best friends anyone could ever ask for!" Kari reached her pocket, "I've got a twenty. Let's buy that dress!" 

Mimi gave the money to the cashier and she gave the change to Kari: $14.71. "For college," Mimi said.

"What kind of boutonniere do you want me to make for T.K?" Sora asked as they walked down the street to her flower shop.

"I don't know, the perfect one." She put her finger to her bottom lip, "hmm, maybe a yellow carnation with a purple ribbon."

"Maybe you should make her corsage too!" Mimi offered, "T.K probably spend a lot of money for his tux, prom and dinner! It's a good thing he didn't rent a limo or he'll be in deep trouble!"

"Not a bad idea!" Sora and Kari both said with a laugh.

**__**

Digital World

While T.K and Kari was getting closer at Earth, Gatomon and Patamon were getting closer at the Digital World. They spent most of their time together talking about Kari and T.K and their adventures. They would talk about defeating Myotismon and the Dark Masters and the good digimon. They sometimes went on walks and would walk until they were tired and sleep next to each other under the shade of a tree. They were, as you might say, "digi-dating!"

Today, Gatomon was confused about the way she felt toward Patamon. She walked to a creak and looked at her reflection. A tear fell from her eye and she began to frown. Angrily, she hit the water with her paw.

"You'll never catch fish that way, Gatomon!" Biyomon said, hopping over to see what Gatomon was up to. She perched on the left of Gatomon.

"You startled me," Gatomon gasped.

"Hi Gatomon," Palmon greeted, sitting on the other side of Gatomon..

Biyomon sensed something wrong, "Hey, are you all right? It was only a joke, Gatomon."

"Oh, it's nothing you said, Biyomon," Gatomon said. "I wasn't fishing."

"Well, what is it?"

"I don't know if I should tell you," Gatomon laid down on the cool grass and rested her head on her paws. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Does this have anything to do with you and Patamon?" Palmon asked.

"What made you think that?" Gatomon raised her head.

"You spend a lot of time together," Palmon explained. 

"It's alright Gatomon." Biyomon said. "We know how you feel."

"You do?" 

"Sure we do," Palmon assured. "We're going through the same thing."

"It's like, we're feeling 'human' emotions," Biyomon stated, "or something."

"While you're spending time with Patamon," Palmon said, touching Gatomon's paw, "I'm spending time with Gabumon."

Gatomon made a confused face, "Gabumon, you're kidding, right?"

"No, honest," Palmon assured, "we're always talking."

"Wow," Gatomon said, "incredible."

"I'm also talking to Agumon sometimes, too," Biyomon said, "I wish Sora was here, she'd be able to explain it to us!"

"Oh, good going, Biyomon," Palmon shouted, "you made me start missing Mimi!"

"I miss Kari," Gatomon sighed, "I've been waiting for her so long and when I finally got to see her, we only spent a short time with each other and she went back to her home on Earth."

"Sure is boring with out the humans around." Palmon agreed. "How are we supposed to protect them when they're off in another world?"

"I just hope that Kari's safe," Gatomon wished, "I just hope she's safe and nothing happens to her."

"She'll be okay." Biyomon said. 

"Wait a minute here," Palmon said, "Have you noticed how our human partners acted toward each other?"

"I remember that Tai and Matt fought a lot!" Biyomon recalled.

"Yes, that's true," Palmon said with a smile, "but I mean 'our' partners, Sora, Mimi and Kari."

"And Agumon, Gabumon and Patamon's partners," Gatomon said, standing up. "Tai, Matt and T.K."

"Matt and Mimi seemed to be a little close," Palmon said. "They were always sitting next to each other,"

"Tai and Sora were really good friends too," Biyomon said, folding her wings.

"Kari and T.K were the youngest of the digidestined," Gatomon added, standing up on her hind legs, "they spent some time together too."

"Can this mean," Biyomon asked, "What _they_ feel for each other, is the same thing we feel for them?" Biyomon pointed to the other digimon, Gabumon, Agumon and Patamon, where were having their own conversation about evil digimon.

Biyomon, Palmon and Gatomon exchanged glances. What if Biyomon's right? What do they do then?

**__**

Earth

Kari stood in front of the mirror, turning around and checking for anything that could be amiss, the hanger strips hanging out of the inside of the dress, a stain, a hair out of place, lipstick on her teeth. Nothing was wrong, everything was fine. Her pixie hairdo had a silver hair barrette on one side. Just perfect. Kari looked down at her dresser. Her Crest of Light laid down next to her blush applicator. She picked up her crest and put it around her neck. The perfect touch. Looking at her crest, she wondered about Gatomon and other digimon. How could she leave Gatomon back at Digiworld after Gatomon was waiting for her for so long? What could Gatomon be thinking about right now? Kari truly missed her digimon and she wished that she would be reunited with her soon.

The doorbell rang. Kari suddenly forgot what she was thinking about. She put her hand to her forehead to gather her thoughts. _Oh, yes, the prom_. She thought, _I mustn't keep T.K waiting._ From the living room, she could hear Tai opening the door and welcoming T.K in.

"Hi T.K, hey, nice tux!" Tai said. "Kari should be ready, I'll go let her know you're here."

"Thanks Tai," T.K's sweet voice answered.

Kari quicly wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, put her fan in her purse and turned to see Tai knocking on her opened door. _Silly brother_. She thought. Even with the door opened, he still knocked on it.

"T.K's here," he announced, "you look ready. Are you ready?"

"Yup, all ready."

"You have fun, I'm taking Sora to the movies."

"Okay," she smiled. 

"You have your key?" Tai asked, but it sounded like an order.

"Sure do."

"Great," Tai grinned, "let me get the camera. Mom wanted me to take a picture of you guys before you leave."

Tai walked out to get the camera and Kari took one last glance at the mirror. Sighing, she picked up T.K's boutonniere and went to greet T.K.

At the sight of her, T.K nearly dropped her corsage. He was standing next to the door. "Wow, you look," he said, lost in his words, "Wow."

"This is for your," Kari said, pinning the boutonniere to the edge of his tux jacket. 

T.K breathed in the scent of her hair. It smelled like coconuts. Her perfume was sweet and not too-over powering. He wondered what her breath smelt like.

T.K. took the corsage out of the clear box, "Sora made this, free of charge." Smiling, he slid the corsage on Kari's slender wrist. It had yellow carnations and red roses with purple ribbon.

"It's very beautiful," Kari said. "Sora did a fantastic job." She moved in forward to kiss him, but stopped when she heard Tai coming.

"I found the camera," Tai said, carrying a black camera. "It was in mom and dad's closet. Sorry I took so long."

"It's okay, Tai." Kari said.

"Hmm, all right, where should we take the picture?" Tai asked.

"How about on the balcony out there?" T.K suggested, "The moon looks nice tonight."

"Good idea, T.K," Kari said.

"Yeah, free background," Tai added. 

They walked to the balcony. Tai told them to stand next to each other. Nervously, T.K took a step close to Kari. 

Tai brought the camera down, "Come on," Tai grumbled, "my sister doesn't smell bad does she? Put your arm around her, T.K!"

TK put his arm around Kari's shoulder, and looked at him as if to say "Like this?" As if he knew what he was trying to say, Tai nodded and took the picture. 

"All right, have fun." Tai said, opening the door and walking into the living room. "Drive safely, T.K."

"Later, Tai," T.K said. He opened the door for Kari first and he closed the door behind him. 

"Well, shall we?" Kari asked with a winning smile, taking his arm.

"Let's go, milady," T.K smirked. "The ball is about to start!"

**__**

Digital World

Gatomon thought long and hard about what Palmon and Biyomon said. What if they were right? Sometimes Gatomon wished she was a human so she'd understand these feelings more. But all she knew was mostly sadness and hardship because she found Myotismon before she found Kari. Myotismon tricked her into being evil. She was alone again, even though she was united with Kari and the other digidestined. She got to see her digimon friends too, after that long and painful wait. 

She went on another one of her walks. Her head was faced the ground and she bumped into something. She shook her head and looked up to see what she bumped into: Agumon.

"Hi Gatomon, did you loose something?" Agumon asked.

"Oh no," Gatomon frowned. "Sorry, I'm just going for a little walk."

"Take Patamon with you," Agumon said, he sounded like the way Tai talked to Kari. Agumon almost seemed like an older brother to Gatomon.

"What?"

"Patamon told me there's something he wanted to show you." Agumon explained, "Go on, here he comes now."

"Hi Gatomon," Patamon said. He flew up above her, "Come with me, I want to show you something."

"All right, lead the way." She followed him.

Patamon lead her to the mountain range that overlooked the lake. Gatomon never been there before and he knew that the sight of it should cheer her up.

"Well, what do you think, Gatomon?" Patamon asked.

"I think we should have digivolved before we came up here," she said, panting.

Patamon laughed and led her to the edge, "Look at the sun setting behind the lake. Nice, isn't it?"

"Very nice, Patamon," she sat down. Patamon sat down next to her and they looked out into the sunset.

**__**

Earth

"My, what a good dancer you are, T.K," Kari said, in the middle of a spin.

"Thanks, Kari," he reeled her back in to his arms. They were dancing to a swing song. He spun her again. She looked like a spinning top. They were so into their dance, that the others formed a ring around them and watched them dance. They began clapping to the beat.

"Go Kari!" A girl in a green dress shouted.

"Alright, T.K!" her date urged.

T.K picked her up and had her sit on his hip, he set her down, twirling her again. The song was about over, T.K pulled her close to him again and dipped her. They were breathing heavily, and they were staring deep into each others' eyes.

Everyone applauded them, saying how great they were. Another fast number started playing. Although it was tempting, both Kari and T.K were too exhausted to fast-dance again.

"Let's sit down for a bit, Kari," T.K wheezed, leading her to the nearest table. He sat her down. "I'll get some punch."

After T.K left, the girl in the green dress who shouted to Kari, sat next to her. She was in her English class. "You and T.K are quite an item," she said. "I don't know what it is, but it's like you've known each other for a long time or something."

"We go way back." Kari said with a smile, "since were kids."

"Really?" she gasped.

"Here's your punch, Kari." T.K said, setting the punch on the table. "Oh, hi Janice."

Janice smiled. "I hear you and Kari go way back."

T.K sat next to Kari and took her hand, "that's right."

"Hey, Janice," Paul called, "come here, they're playing our song!" He ran over and grabbed her hand. "Hi T.K, Hi Kari, come on Janice!"

"Okay, Paul, later guys," Janice followed Paul to the dance floor.

Still holding her hand, T.K said, "you look so beautiful tonight, Kari."

Kari smiled. She was sweating. She took her fan out of her purse and started to fan herself off, "I think I know now why this comes with the dress!" she said.

T.K laughed and leaned forward, "Hey, fan me off too! This tux is making me so hot, I can't even breathe."

Kari began to fan him off until he was cool. They drank their punch in large gulps. Too bad the place wasn't air conditioned. They would probably still be able to dance if it wasn't for this heat!

T.K finally noticed that Kari was wearing her Crest of Light. "Kari, you're wearing your crest." He took it in his hands, "how come?"

"I can't seem to part with it, T.K. I guess I just miss the digiworld."

"Yeah, me too," he let of her crest and gave her hand a little squeeze. "I'm also wearing my crest." He reached his hand between his collar and pulled it out. "Best gift I got on _any_ vacation!"

"You're sweet, T.K." Kari said, leaning close.

"You're beautiful." T.K kissed her hand. They leaned in close, T.K cupped her chin, Kari put her hand on his shoulder, they were about to kiss each other when they heard the principal about to crown the Prom King and Queen.

"Let's go," Kari said, disappointed. She took his hand and lead him to the stage. 

T.K wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This year's Prom Queen is….Hikari Kamiya!"

Kari hugged T.K and made her way to the stage. She waved to her friends and bent down to receive her crown.

"The King is….Takeru Takaishi!"

T.K pumped his fist in the air, "All right!" he cheered. He ran up the steps, got his crown and held his date's, and his queen's hand.

"Now, the King and Queen will now dance together."

The song, "I want to know what love is," began playing and T.K led her down the steps, pulled wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Kari rested her arms on his chest. Her head tucked under his. Their crests, for some reason, began to glow. But why? They weren't in danger, so why on earth was their crests glowing?

**__**

Digiworld

Patamon digivolve to…Angemon

Gatomon digivolve to….Angewomon

"How, why?" Angemon said, "we, we digivolved, somehow."

"Oh no," Angewomon shouted, "could Kari and T.K be in trouble?" 

"I sure hope not." Angemon said. "We never digivolved without them with us before." 

Angewomon turned away, crossing her arms. Now, she was feeling very confused.

Angemon walked up behind Angewomon, placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around so she could face him. "You look sad about something. Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know where to begin, Angemon," she said. 

"Try."

"I guess it all began when I was separated from you and the others." Angewomon recalled sadly, "When Gennai saved our eggs and mine fell away. You found your companions and I was lost. I was all alone and then I found Myotismon. He convinced me that I was evil. You have no idea what he put me through. I even have scars from when he hurt me."

"Myotismon is dead now," Angemon said, "he'll never bother you again."

"I know, but I still carry around the scars. He beat me, just because the way I looked at him some times when I was Salamon and Gatomon. He didn't like my eyes."

"Your eyes?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"That fool!" Angemon grunted.

"It was awful," she said.

"I wonder what your eyes look now." He reached for her helmet.

"No, Angemon," Angewomon said, backing away, "please."

"I only want to look at your eyes," he explained. He reached to his own helmet, "here, I'll do it first." He took off his helmet to reveal shining blue eyes that looked like pools of water. "Your turn."

Reluctantly, Angewomon removed her helmet. Her eyes were also the same shining blue. "Well?" she said.

"You look like a human." Angemon said. "I wonder what Myotsimon would think of your eyes now."

Angewomon laughed, looked down at her feet. She noticed that they were lifting off the ground. "I wonder what it's like to be human." She said thoughtfully.

Angemon took her hand, and pulled her into his arms. His wings circled around her and she let hers drop to her sides. "This is the closest to being human I've ever felt in my life." Angemon said.

"I feel so safe," Angewomon said, laying her head upon Angemon's chest. "So peaceful all of a sudden, I wonder what this feeling is."

"It must have a name," Angemon agreed. He looked down at her, lifted her chin up to him and began running his fingers through her long hair. "You're, you're beautiful. I don't know what Myotismon was thinking when he thought you were evil. You're not evil at all, Angewomon. You're just too beautiful and kind to be evil." 

"Angemon," Angewomon sighed. A tear fell down her cheek. Slowly, she brought her hands from his chest to his shoulders. 

Angemon cupped his hands around her head, "Angewomon, I,--" unable to find what to say, he just leaned in close, so close that their foreheads touched. They were breathing heavily. They closed their eyes for awhile and listened to the sounds around them. The waves crashing against the shore, their breathing, their hearts pumping, the wind blowing their hair around. They could almost hear music. The same song T.K and Kari was dancing to. _I wanna know what love is, I know you can show me…_

"Angewomon, do you hear that…sounds like someone is singing."

"I just hope it isn't Etemon."

"No, it sounds different. Listen to what he's saying."

Angewomon closed her eyes and listened. She could hear the song playing. "I think I know what this feeling is, Angemon," Angewomon said. "I think it's called, well, _love_."

"Love," Angemon moaned. "Yes, love." He thought about it for a minute. Angewomon was right. Love sounded like the name for it, "I love you, Angewomon."

"Oh, Angemon," Angewomon sighed, "I love you too." 

Now they knew what to do. They leaned closer together, Angemon put left hand on the back of Angemon's head, and his right arm around her waist. Angewomon slid her arms from Angemon's shoulders to his upper back. Their lips brushed together and that was the key to open the door to their love. Softly and tenderly, they kissed each other. Once their lips touched, they didn't want the moment to end. They kept kissing and started to hold each other tighter. They kissed until they were breathless. They stopped kissing, but remained in each other's arms. 

"That was so, incredible," Angewomon said. "I'm surprised we never did that before."

"Me too," Angemon agreed. He rubbed his hands across Angewomon's back. "It was beautiful."

"Angelic," Angewomon breathed, she wrapped her arms tightly around Angemon's neck, "Heavenly."

"Very." 

Still holding each other, they landed on the ground. They kneeled down in each others arms. They were about to kiss and then…they de-digivolved, Angemon back to Patamon, Angewomon back to Gatomon. But they were still holding each other. 

"Patamon," Gatomon said, "when we digivolved?"

"Yes, Gatomon?"

"Did we?" she pulled away from him and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes." He nodded, "amazing, wasn't it?"

Gatomon smiled, "Will we ever do that again?"

"Maybe someday we will." He laid down at the trunk of a tree and Gatomon laid down next to him, purring.

**__**

Earth

"Well, Kari," T.K smiled, walking her up the stairs to her apartment "I had a great time with you tonight."

"Me too, T.K," Kari agreed. They stopped right next to her door and Kari leaned against the wall. "I never knew you could dance that well."

"Me neither," T.K grinned. They laughed a little and looked into each other's eyes. T.K caressed her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her goodnight. The kiss was warm and nice; Kari's breath tasted like spearmint. His tasted like fruit punch. "I'll call you soon." He said. He kissed her on the cheek and left down the steps. He looked back at her and winked. 

"See you soon, T.K!" she waved at him and checked the knob. Locked. She put her key in the lock and went to her room to change into her pajamas. She turned on the light and sat down in front of her desk and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She saw something in the mirror. It was Gatomon and Patamon sleeping next to each other under a tree. Above them was Angemon and Angewomon holding each other, floating in the air and looking deep in each other's eyes. Their helmets were removed. "Strange," Kari said to herself. "How strange." She took the barrette out of her hair and took her earrings out. Taking off her crest, she noticed her digivice. She picked it up, it was warm; as if it was just used. She looked back at her mirror. "Gatomon and Patamon….in love?" she asked herself. "How can it be?"

When T.K returned home, he noticed the same thing. The image of Gatomon and Patamon sleeping next to each other. Angemon and Angewomon in each other's arm floating in the air. "What the?" T.K looked closely in his mirror. 

It was true, their digimon was in love, as if they were humans. As T.K and Kari grew close together, so did their digimon. They were linked to them in some way and was able to feel what love was like. But will Gatomon and Patamon ever truly understand their feelings? Will their wish to become human come true, or will they live as digimon and not be able to feel real human feelings for the rest of their digi-lives? Nobody said love was easy!


End file.
